Sometimes
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Sometimes, Scott hates being the oldest. But are there some hidden perks...


**Disclaimer: i do not own thunderbirds or any of the characters mentioned (however awesome that may be...)**

**Enjoy!**

`Sometimes it's hard being the oldest`

The thought flickered through Scott's head as he lent backwards into his pillows with a sigh. It had been one of those days today, and Scott was glad to finally escape into his room for some sleep. But the ominous thunder getting closer and closer with every rumble meant that the oldest Tracy brother was still wide awake, despite it being way past his bed time. His father was away at a conference and wasn't due back till late and his grandmother, who was supposed to be looking after them, had retired early to bed with a headache, declaring that her little Scotty was big enough to be able to look after his four younger brothers for the evening.

Scott had tried.

He had tried his hardest despite the fact that none of them were prepared to listen to their biggest brother, leading Scott to the conclusion that he had it the hardest being the oldest.

It was hard when Alan had thrown a tantrum that only a toddler could manage when Scott had told him to tidy away his toy cars so that he could go to bed.

It was hard when Gordon had refused to come out of the bath. Scott was sure that the others meant problems getting in, but with his water loving brother, it was the other way around, resulting in a very wet and frustrated Scott by the time he managed to get the young troublemaker into his pyjamas and into bed. Luckily, as soon as he had his toy dolphin within reach, Gordon had calmed down considerably and stayed in bed, something that Scott wasn't sure would happen.

It was hard when Virgil had begged to be allowed to read one more chapter of his book, despite it being late and him needing to get up for school the next day. Scott had refused in the manner that his grandmother normally would have done, but it didn't have the same effect. He had then been treated to Virgil's speech on how he wasn't Dad and just because he was the oldest didn't mean that he could tell them all what to do. Scott was remarkably proud about how calm he had kept whilst explaining that their grandmother had put him in charge, so that he did have the right to tell them what to do. This had lead to much grumbling from Virgil, who had promptly turned away from Scott, leaving the oldest looking at his back.

It had been even harder trying to get John to go to bed. By this time, Scott was tired out himself and had hoped that at least John would do as he was told. Normally, he would have done, but the incoming thunderstorm meant that the second oldest Tracy boy was perched by his window, a gleeful expression on his face as he caught sight of the flash of lightning, despite it being miles away. At least John wasn't as stubborn as the others and Scott had managed to convince him that if he left the drapes open, he would be able to see the thunderstorm from his bed. He was well aware that as soon as John's head hit the pillow, he would be out like a light and was quite proud that his little trick worked as the final brother shut his eyes.

Finally, Scott was free to go to bed himself, only to be kept awake by the acursed thunderstorm. Scott rolled over, cursing softly to himself. Would nothing give him a break tonight? He considered stuffing the pillow over his head, but just as he rolled to do so, a small voice stopped him.

"Scotty?" Scott sat up and squinted towards the darkened doorway. A small figure stood there, both hands clutching a well loved teddy. Scott was out of bed in an instance, all previous annoyance forgotten as he saw the tears glistening in his baby brother's eyes. Scooping Alan into his arms, Scott carried him back to the bed.

"Are you scared of the storm, Allie?" He asked the trembling child, receiving a small nod in reply. Tucking the covers around his small form, Scott held Alan in his arms, soothing the frightened child. Just as Alan had relaxed enough to start to drift off, Scott felt something hard collide with his side and looked down to see another little head poking out.

"Don't tell me your scared too, Gordy?" he asked his second youngest brother, "You love water, what is there to be scared off?"

"Not scared." Came the muffled reply, lost between Scott's side and the covers. "Splash was, not me."

Scott smiled fondly down at the top of Gordon's head. Of course, Gordon wouldn't be scared; it was his poor dolphin that was. That's why the child was clinging on as if Scott was a lifeline, trembling slightly as each rumble of thunder sounded.

Scott carefully pulled one of his arms out from the now snoozing Alan and slowly twisted around until he could wrap the free arm around Gordon, anxious not to waken his younger brother. He had just shut his own eyes again, sandwiched firmly between his two brothers when another voice sounded from the doorway.

"Scooter? You awake?" Scott sat up enough to see Virgil standing uncertainly in his doorway, but not enough to waken the two sleeping children on either side of him.

"You scared, Virge?" Scott asked softly. Virgil nodded, not too old to admit to being afraid of a thunderstorm. He crossed Scott's room and climbed in at the bottom of the bed, seeing that the two best spots had already been taken up.

"There is a pillow on the floor next to you, I think" Scott told him. Virgil quickly picked up the said pillow and snuggled down at the end of the bed. Just being near his big brother was enough to calm him, and the steady breathing of his two younger ones meant that Virgil soon found himself drifting off, all previous fears forgotten. Scott smiled down at him, glad he wasn't too old to not come to his brother when he was scared. His previous attitude had made Scott realise that it wouldn't be long until Virgil was a teenager as well.

"Don't suppose there is room for one more, is there?" Scott grinned at the form of John standing in the recently vacated doorway. John followed in Virgil's footsteps across the room and climbed in next to his brother, luckily having the sense to have brought his own pillow with him.

"Thought you liked storms?"

"Not when they stop me from sleeping. Gees Scott, your feet are freezing"

Scott curled his accused feet under him, stopping them from leaning on John's leg. If it had been any other time, then he would have kept them there just to wind him up, but having four frightened brothers in his bed made Scott realise that this was not the time for jokes. This was the time to be the caring big brother that they all turned too when they were frightened, however old they were.

As Scott leant backwards once again, a sigh of contentment escaping from his lips as he regarded the four sleeping brothers around him. As he shut his eyes, a single thought flickered across his mind.

`Sometimes, just sometimes, it wasn't all that bad being the oldest. `

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
